Soul Keeper (a fanfic of the book series SoulKeepers by GP Ching)
by MaximumLove121
Summary: hey guys heres another fan fic. they dont have SoulKeepers under the books so im useing Supernatural i mean it falls under that catorgory anyways. Enjoy Please Reveiw. will post next chapter soon. Thank You All! -MaximumLove (M for later chapeters)
1. Soul keeper Prolog

_**Soul Keeper**_

_**Prolog**_

_**The warm light filled my room as I looked out into Eden. This was home now aside from when I went topside to visit my family. Me and Malini are normally inseparable but for the time being she is working on getting her parents off her back about not being home. I hope she comes back soon; I miss her when I'm not holding her. "Jake?" I heard a small sweet voice behind me and a pair of arms pulls me close my Malini had come home. Turning in her arms I looked into her eyes so full of love. The love that belonged only to me. "Hey there." I grinned calming her lips with a kiss filled with love. She kissed back but there was something in her eyes that scared me. "I still have to go to hell. I need to stop him." I pulled back but stayed in her arms putting my own around her resting my hands on the small of her back. Tears threatened to start falling again as I held her. "Malini please, just please come back to me." I kissed her deeply holding her tightly ageist me pulling back she rested her head on my chest following the rhythm of my slow breath. "I will I promise." There was a knock on the door. "It's time Malini. Abigail is waiting topside." Lillian said as she opened the door. Malini shifted in my grip as I pulled her tighter.**Please Malini don't**. I thought as I let her go she looked up at me smiling before walking out.** I love you.** I thought to her.** I love you too.** Was all I heard before she was gone. Since I had used the stone Malini could talk to me telepathically it came in handy in battle. After all she was our healer. We need her as much as she needs us. **Good luck Malini._

_(please reveiw i worked hard! if it dose good ill post the next chapter which is in progress. thank you all loves! :)_


	2. Soul Keeper Chapter 1

_**Soul Keeper **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**To Hell and Back**_

_**I stood outside in the sun waiting for my love to come and say goodbye. Slowly she walked over with Malini close behind she glanced at me and nodded. "I'll be home soon Gideon." I smiled her way giving her a loving nod. "Be careful Abigail. Please." "I will my love." With a flick of her hand they turned disappearing into Nod. "there still isint anyone here. Exept for some laggers. Do you think there all topside? With him?" Abigail nooded slowly the fear hit me. Theres that many watchers on earth. We need to make a plan to conter it. Think! What do I do. I looked to Abigail now in her full watcher form. She was a force to be reconed with in that form. We need to go back and regroup. "lets go. We need to tell everyone." She nooded in agreement opening the way back.**_

_**Weeks later I was sitting in the in between with Death, Time, and Fate also known as Henry (Death), Mara (Time), and Fatima (Fate). Since im a healer I can come here as much as I want. "im so lost I don't understand why there are so many watchers topside. The soulkeepers are eaxasted." "it seems they are getting people and takeing them down. The war is comeing Malini be ready." Fate said leaning back. "thank you. I will go get everyone brifed." With that I let the red swolow me up droping me back into my body in jacobs arms. I snuggled up to him laying on his chest. "your back." He smiled at me takeing my lips into a deep kiss. "ya." I mummled out sleepily. I kissed him softly laying on his chest his strong arms around me protectively. **_

_***Jacobs p.o.v***_

_**Shes so amazing shes the healer and our leader. Since we became soul keepers we have ben inseperable. She became my everything the one I love more than anything. I cant wait until all this is over and we can get married. **_

Next day

_***Ethan's p.o.v***_

_**Dane, the boy I secretly love, I didn't think I could ever find someone kuz of my weird power but here he is a soul keeper just like me. I don't know if hes gay or if he even likes me. But we do spend a lot of time together. "ethan!" I hurd him yell my name happily as he ran up. "h-hey dane." I said nervously. "hey. Um I was wondering if you wanted to go topside an get some food with me. I kinda don't wanna go alone." Omg! Is he asking me on a date?! "um ya id love to." I smiled at him walking to the boat that takes us to the passage way.**_

_**(thanks. I know its short. Hope you enjoyed! Review please it really helps! thank you all for reading. –maximum love)**_


End file.
